


Tints and Shades

by kyochisas



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: F/M, Non-Despair AU, Soulmate AU, THEYRE ALIVE FUCK YOU, married au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7862755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyochisas/pseuds/kyochisas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tints and shades, black and white and grey. That's the only world he knows, and yet, he loves it all the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tints and Shades

**Author's Note:**

> 'Reverse colors AU where you can see in color but once you meet/marry your soulmate your world turns black and white, this is how people can tell that married couples really love each other because they’re willing to give up a world of colors for their soulmate. If your soulmate dies you get to see color again.'

For over a year, he had seen nothing but grey.

The sky never looked like a beautiful blue, the clouds were hardly seen. He couldn't see the glistening of water, or the shimmer of his wedding band in the sunlight. No more could he comment on the colour of flowers, or how nice someone’s shirt looked (‘The colour matches your complexion’ was a weightless statement coming from his mouth - though then again, he was never one for fashion anyway). The red marker pointed out by the higher ups at the academy was just a slate grey against white. He had to strain to see the sparkle in her eyes now, but her smile was worth a thousand times more now, in fact, especially now. He got to see it every day, after all.

Chisa Yukizome was beautiful, even in black and white.

Waking up in the morning was the same as always. His eyes opened to a scene not unlike that of a typical detective film noir; a casket without colour. Not that he would mind all too much. A glance at the clock was responded to with charcoal letters; 7:30. Perhaps he should get going; the Future Foundation wouldn't wait for him so leniently. All hope rested on his new ideas for… well, hope restoration in schools nationwide. Now if only he could release this iron grip around his waist.  
“...Chisa.” His voice was soft as he tried to push her arms off of him, but she just mumbled a little and tightened her hold, burying her face further into his back. “Chisa, I have to work, you know. And you do too.”  
“Mnnnn…” Voice still heavy from sleep, she pulled away ever so slightly to look at him with eyes half closed. Their gazes met, grey meeting grey, and they gave dozey smiles. “Just 5 more minutes, Kyosuke?”  
He paused for a moment, looking away to chuckle under his breath before turning slowly to face her (it was difficult when she was holding him so tightly, but once she realised what he was doing she loosened her grip slightly), head resting on the pillow. Chisa gave him a tired smirk of triumph before sliding closer, resting her head against his chest as her smile softened.  
“This isn't going to be 5 minutes, is it?”  
“Nuh-uh. You're stuck now, silly.”  
“Oh no, the horror.” Was it his tiredness that make that sound sarcastic, or just genuine snarkiness? He did really want to be with her as long as he could, but alas, the reality of being an adult was cruel.  
He rested his hand on the back of her head to hold her close, neck straining to gently kiss the top of head, taking in the scent of coconut in the process. He still remembered the colour of her hair was a light auburn, and how it looked so nice in the morning glow, light freckles dusting her cheeks that were only visible in such delicate light… but now he knew he wanted to spend his life with her, but it was fine. He was ready to sacrifice a word of colour to live in a world of tints and shades.

Tints and shades were better than not knowing who to love at all.

**Author's Note:**

> MUNAZOME AAAAAAAA


End file.
